


Ring of Keys

by The_Degu



Series: Fun Home [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, HIV/AIDS, HIV/AIDS crisis, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, STIs, Single Continuum timetravel, Time Travel, Vietnam War, because its tua, grandparent-grandchild relationship, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Degu/pseuds/The_Degu
Summary: It is their first childhood, the apocalypse won't happen, but the kids don't know that. and all Diego knows is there is a weird man sitting next to him at the diner.





	1. Someone Just Came in the Door

**Author's Note:**

> work and chapter titles are taken from the song "Ring of Keys" from the Musical Fun Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short first chapter but the rest will be longer

Diego makes his way into Griddy's Donuts, the cool autumn air making his hair stand on end. Though he is still fuming from the fight, he just had with Luthor. He knows it was dumb, someone ripped a hole in one of the training mats, and Diego knows it had to be Luthor. No one else is strong enough, but Luthor said Diego went with one of his knives for some reason. Allison stepped in before another brawl could start, but the damage was already done, and Diego needed to blow off some steam. 

 Diego knows a day from now they will all forget how the fight started, but at this moment he just needs to get out of the house. Ben offered to tag along, but Diego shrugged him off, saying he just needed some time to cool down and be alone for once in his life. Luckily dad wasn’t there to see the fight, because Diego doubts that he would be able to walk out of the house at this point.

The bell chimes above his head as Diego pushes through the door. The comforting smell of yeast and sugar wafts over him like a warm blanket.  It’s busy, most of the tables taken up and about half of the counter space as well. The two waitresses are running like chickens with their head cut off. He hears one of them tell him to sit wherever. Diego quickly finds a place up at the counter and waits patiently for the waitress to get to him.

“is this seat taken” an old, somewhat shaky voice brings Diego out of his head.  He looks up to the old man and tells him no one is with him. The man smiles and gingerly sits down.

Diego watches the old man out of the corner of his eye. He is old enough to be a great grandparent at least, heavily wrinkled skin and stark white hair.  He wears a plane-looking polo and blue jeans. Diego also notices a wedding ring on the man’s hand and a pair of dog tags dangling from his neck. The man seems to see Diego staring and gives a gentle smile.

“Vietnam,” the man says simply. Diego blinks up at the man and gives a nod appreciating the answer to the unasked question, before going back to looking at the menu.

They sit in silence for quite some time. Nither one of them really needing or wanting to talk. The waitress comes and takes their orders, and Diego can tell that she thinks he’s with the old man, but she leaves before he can correct the order.

“it’s okay,” the man says “I can cover you.”

“I-I have money, I can pay for myself” Diego returns

“I know, you can, but I want to.”

Diego doesn’t especially want to fight with the old man; he’s had enough fighting for one day, so he lets the old man pay for his food. He’s glad that the man lets them sit in silence as they eat, he’s had too many old people talk his ear off at Griddy's.

Diego finishes his treat and feels more human by then end of it. No longer just a spinning ball of knives and anger. He looks over to the old man who is still nursing his cup of earl gray and nibbling on his donut. The man raises an eyebrow when he sees Diego getting set to go.

“you’re heading out already?” The man asks

“Yeah, I better be getting home” Diego shrugs “dad will be home soon, and I better be there before him.”

The old man nods “well thank you for letting me pay, young man.”

Diego scoffs “sure thing; free food is always good.”

“Amen to that!” The man cheers. Diego stands, and so does the man. He looks at the man confused for just a moment when the man sticks out his hand and smiles brightly “it was nice to meet you, my name is Dave.”


	2. But I think we're alike in a certain way

Diego sees Dave quite a bit after that first interaction, no more then once a week, but no less than once a month.  Sometimes, if Diego is alone, he’ll sit next to the old man. Other times they pass like ships in the night, one heading out while the other is walking in.

Diego assumes Dave knows about the Academy, but the old man never asks about it.  Diego does not ask about Dave’s time in service, as well as his wedding ring.  They do talk though, Diego complains about his siblings, and Dave gives him life advice.  They also talk about sports, history, and weapons. Mostly ‘guy stuff’ as Dave called it. Diego wonders if this is what having a grandparent is like, or maybe an actual father is like.

It is three days after five went missing; Diego finds Dave at their usual spot. Dave smiles him, but there is an underlying sadness to it that Diego does not notice.  He’s too wrapped up in his own thoughts.  When he sits next to Dave, the old man places a warm, gentle hand on his shoulder, comforting Diego without any words.  Diego is thankful, and he leans into the touch, and he pretends not to feel the tears running down his cheeks or how his breath catches every time he breathes in.

And Dave continues being a rock for Diego; he does not know how he got through his life before his surrogate grandfather.  It is incredible how well Dave knows Diego, all of the small gestures, the gentles encouragement; Dave’s patience for both Diego’s stutter and the boy's fiery temper.  Dave has done more for Diego than any of his actual family in the short time he has known him. Though Diego does not like thinking about that, it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

 Dave gives him small birthday and Christmas gifts. Something more than the copy/paste cards and cake he gets from his father and shares with his siblings every year.  The presents are mostly small drawings, sketches really, or other works of art. They are lovely, simple but wonderful.  Diego asks if Dave made them, but Dave tells him that someone close to him made the art. Diego hides the art in his room, guarding his friendship.

The thought of introducing his siblings to Dave does cross Diego’s mind many times. Dave even asks once, but Diego likes having something to himself, something that he doesn’t have to share for once in his life.  So, he doesn’t; he knows his siblings have their suspicions, but none of them will come out to confront him about it; so he won’t say.

Now, it is about two years after Diego first met Dave. It’s a Thursday in late spring the sky is overcast, and the news said it’s going to rain. Though the inside of Griddy's is just as warm and welcoming as it always is.

Diego doesn’t even have to turn his head when someone sits next to him with a gravelly sigh.  Though he does turn when he sees the splash of color that Dave is holding in his arms, he blinks in surprise, seeing the old man wearing something different than his usual casual wear. Dave is wearing a suit jacket, a nice shirt with matching pants, and fine leather shoes. He is also holding a large bouquet, a colorful mixed arrangement of purple, orange, and green.

“so what’s the occasion?” Diego asks

“I have a hot date,” Dave says with a twinkle in his eye and a wink.

“wow, uh… I’m happy for you” Diego says powering through the stammer in his throat. “are they coming here?”

“no, no. I’m meeting him later…” a beet of silence as Dave gathers his thoughts “but I was hoping that you might like to come along? No pressure, I completely understand if you don’t want to come along with some creepy old man.”

Diego huffs out a laugh “first off; I’m pretty sure I can take you in a fight. And secondly… I trust you.”

Dave smiles, his eyes warm. The two sits in silence for a while. They eat their usual treats and just enjoy each other’s warm presence.  Diego worries slightly; wondering if they’ll be late for Dave’s date. He also fears that the person won’t like him, but Dave seems calm, and confident, so that helps sooth Diego’s racing mind.

Dave gets the bill as usual, and the two stands together. The sky is slightly darker from how it was earlier, but the rain has not come yet. It’s cool but not cold, and the light jacket Diego wears is enough to keep him warm.

 The two walk side-by-side, in the opposite direction of the academy. Diego is not as familiar with this direction, but the path is easy enough to follow, and he is confident he’ll be able to get back home. Overall the streets are pretty empty, and the sound of people going about their business within the nearby homes and shops makes the streets warm. A few cars pass, but it is quiet out almost peaceful now, as the afternoon starts slipping into evening.

 Diego has to slow his usual pace to stay with Dave. He is in no hurry, so he does not mind. As they walk Diego notices, Dave has a slight spring in his step, and a smile crossing his lips.  He hums a song Diego does not recognize, bouncy and joyful. Diego allows himself to smile and bounce along with the tune.

Dave stops the two of them as the near a large, ornate, wrought iron gate. He looks over to Diego and sighs, his smile melting slightly “I’d understand if you don’t want to come in with me.”

It takes Diego a moment to understand, looking past the gate into a small private graveyard. 

_Oh._

Diego shakes his head then smiles at Dave “well, you took me this far, it would be unfair for me to leave now.”

Dave hums, but there is an underlying sadness to him as well. He clutches the bouquet to his chest and pushes inside of the gate. Two sides of the graveyard are made of brick sides of large buildings. One of the other fences faces the road and the other a small park. There are small stone benches, and the landscaping is immaculate. The graveyard feels more like a park than a place of final rest. It is beautiful and ancient, Some of the dates on the graves reading as early as the mid-1800s.

The two walk a path of winding cobblestone and brick in between headstones.  They make their way to the back where the newer graves lay. They stop at not the newer, but still probably years old headstone. The grass has grown over the flat ground. Diego notices there is a space next to the one they stop at as well before the tombstones start again. He has to push the thought that brings to his mind aside.

At the grave, they stop at there is a small American flag, a vase, and small star of David on the base of the stone. There is little decoration besides that, the writing on the gray stone is plane. Nothing more then one would expect to when they look at a grave the inscription reads

‘Klaus Katz

1935-1989

Soldier, best friend, and touched the lives

of everyone who met him’.

 

Dave starts brushing away the small amount of debris and swapping out the flowers. Diego just watches taking in what all he knows now. This Klaus was only 54 when he died. Diego looks away, desperate to break the silence.

“my brother’s name is Klaus” is the only thing Diego can think to say

Dave looks up and smiles “yeah I remember you telling me that, small world I guess.”

Dave looks back down at the grave and rubs his hand over the stone.  He looks up at the air next to it and closes his eyes. “Klaus, this is Diego. The one I told you about before.”

“uh, g-good to meet you sir” Diego stammers, he’s never been good with death. At least up close like this. “th-thank you for letting me spend so much time with Dave I guess.”

Dave chuckles and fidgets with the wedding band on his finger.  Diego stands quietly as Dave speaks to the grave. His voice gentle and soft like whenever the two of them have their more emotional talks, though there is a deep love that Diego can only hope to achieve in his voice as well. Dave is talking about the weather when his voice cracks slightly, Diego looks over to him patting at his eyes.

Diego mind flickers to his Klaus and wonders how he would take this whole situation.  Well, how any of his siblings would take it.  Luthor would probably shrug it off as a crazy old man; Alison would be sobbing next to Dave telling him everything would be alright; Five would probably just tell Dave to suck it up; Ben would offer a supporting hand or shoulder to cry on, and Diego isn’t sure how Vanya would react. He knows that Klaus would be trying to run out of the graveyard as fast as he could. He almost snickers at the mental image of a cartoon Klaus speeding out of the graveyard like the road runner.

Diego looks down at the grave one more time. Setting the inscription into his memory.  Maybe he can do something nice for Dave, to return all of the support the old man has given him.

Dave stands and smiles at Diego. He nods and thanks Diego for coming with him and apologizes for springing this on him. Diego shrugs off the apology and smiles. The two head out of the graveyard and part, Diego’s mind going a mile a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note: Dave and Klaus aren't technically married, because the first state to allow gay marriage was Massachusetts in 2003, and Klaus died before that date. though that does not stop them from being married in literally every other way, just not officially  
> also! you can come and say hi to me on Tumblr if you want: HMU at thedegu.tumbr.com


	3. I don't know where you came from

“has Diego been acting weird or is it just me?” Alison asks. She is sitting at the kitchen table, Luthor, Klaus, Ben, and Vanya all with her as well.  The four other siblings look up from their work with expressions varying from confused, to bored, to probably high.

“what do you mean?” Vanya asks.

“he’s just been spending a lot of time out of the house is all” Alison answers. Trying to sound somewhat disinterested.

“Maybe he’s got a girlfriend” Klaus smiles before making kissy noises. Alison suppresses a smile at Klaus’s antics. 

“Oh, Diego show me your knife!” Klaus mocks in a feminine voice “it looks so dangerous and lo-“

Klaus is cut off when ben elbows him in the stomach. Klaus makes an indignant sound at Ben who points at the doorway.  All of the siblings turn and see Diego standing in the door. His clothes are wet but not soaked, and he has a pinched expression on his face.  A few of the siblings chuckle at his appearance while the others look more concerned.

“Klaus,” Diego starts a slight growl in his voice. “may I speak with you in private?”

The remaining four siblings ‘ohh’ at Klaus, knowing that a mad Diego is a dangerous Diego. They all snicker as Klaus staggers to a standing position; wavering somewhat as he looks at Diego expectantly

“sure thing mi Hermano,” Klaus says, stumbling after his brother as he leaves the room.

“do you think Diego heard Klaus?” Ben asks. The remaining siblings all say yes in unison.

\--

Klaus watches Diego pace around him, his mind only catching half of what is going on.  A relaxed smile across his face as he watches his brother struggle to find the right words. Diego will pace in front of him, stop, look like he is about to say something then start walking again. Klaus snaps back to the world slightly when Diego grabs one of his shoulders, Klaus giggles at the touch.

“thuh-this is going to sound weird” Diego starts “but I-I want you to find someone for me.”

“I thought you were the one who wanted to be a detective” Klaus giggles

“h-he’s dead” Diego states, before Klaus can argue Diego starts saying words almost too fast for him to understand “his name is Klaus Katz he’s a vet from Vietnam His boyfriend’s name is Dave, and I want to do something nice for him”

Klaus just blinks dumbly at his brother trying and failing to understand what he just said. “…so… you want me to summon your boyfriend?”

“no! Weren’t you luh-listening?”

“not really no” Klaus says with a shrug.

Diego wants to punch his brother in the face right about now. But he stops, counts to ten, and takes a  few deep breaths. He grabs Klaus’s shoulder, gently getting his attention before saying “can you come with me to Griddy's tomorrow. I need you to help me with something.”

“will you pay?” Klaus asks, seeming to care more about food than his brother’s pleading eyes.

Rolling his eyes deeply Diego sighs and says “yeah sure, just try to be sober. Okay?”

Klaus snorts and pulls out of Diego’s grip. As he walks away, he shouts over his shoulder dismissively “sure; I’ll _try.”_

_\--_

Diego is practically buzzing by the time free time rolls around the next day. He drags Klaus out of his room and somehow doesn’t alarm his other siblings to their shenanigans.  Diego is pretty sure he got Klaus to Griddy's in record time. Nearly carrying his brother by the time they push through the door.

A chime above his head and the smell of yeast and sugar fill his nose. Though he pays no mind to the familiar feels and smells of the store. His tunnel vision is too strong at this point. Once he sees Dave, Diego immediately makes his way over to where he is seated.

“Dave!” Diego calls out. Dave turns on the stool, one eyebrow raised but his usual smirk there as well. Both Diego and Klaus are panting by the time they are standing in front of the old man. Diego steadies his breathing before continuing “Dave, this is my brother Klaus. Klaus, Dave”

Klaus reaches out a polite hand, and Dave carefully takes it.  Klaus is still confused, but Diego sees that Dave has a different expression on his face. Rather than confusion or his usual relaxed state, his jaw his held tight, and his lips are a thin line. His body tense, he looks like he’s about to leave, or get mad.

 _What if Dave liked it only being the two of them? What if Dave hates him now? What if Dave will like Klaus more then me? What if Dave leaves me?_ Diego panics

“Klaus can see gh-ghosts!” Diego nearly shouts Dave and Klaus look over to him. Diego lowers his voice now “so muh-maybe, he can see your Klaus?”

“Diego,” Dave sighs and takes a moment. He looks over to Diego and says kindly “I appreciate what you are doing… but I know my Klaus has moved on.”

Diego frowns “but, there isn’t any harm in checking though right?”

Dave stands. He looks to the young Klaus again, this time looking at him. Diego can see real pain in his friend’s eyes now. Dave looks back over to Diego “please, if he is waiting for me, I’d like to find out in my own time.”

“I want to help though!” Diego is shouting again letting his anger take over. Klaus takes a step back, but Dave just watches. “I thought I was doing something good! I wanted to help you!”

Diego throws a nearby stool. It bounces on the floor, making a horrible crashing sound. Anyone who wasn’t already watching is now. He is breathing his mind heavily with static, _why can’t I just help someone?_ Repeats in Diego’s mind

“Sir,” a small female voice barely breaks through Diego’s rage “you and your grandson need to leave. You're causing a disturbance.”

Dave clears his throat and tells the waitress that they were just heading out. He looks at Diego and Klaus. Klaus is just standing in stunned silence, while Diego is staring at the floor, his hands balled into white-knuckled fists. Dave crouches in front of Diego but does not touch him. He speaks in a steady calm but commanding voice “Diego, we need to leave. I-we can talk about this more, but just not here.”

Diego doesn’t move or make a sound. Dave sighs not in a frustrated or mean way but sadly. Diego’s eyes are tied to the floor, his father would be calling him out for being a petulant child, but Dave stays calm and by his side.

“can you talk” silence “shake your head or give me a thumbs up?”

Another moment of quiet but Klaus and Dave look down at Diego’s shaking hand which is giving a slight thumbs up. Dave smiles his tone now softer “alright, is it okay if I touch you?”

A thumbs up.

Dave carefully places his hand on Diego’s shoulder, Klaus watching in awe. He has seen Diego do this before, sure only a handful of times. Usually after dad tests Diego’s ability to hold his breath or a fight with Luthor. Dad would just call them temper tantrums and shake Diego until he snapped out of it. Or yell at him until he looked at his father in the eyes. After those nights Diego was the one to come knocking on Klaus’s door rather than the other way around.

“can you walk?” Dave asks

Thumbs up.

“Alright I’ll lead you outside, we can talk more when we’re out there okay?”  It’s less of a question and more of a statement.

It takes them some time but eventually the trio shuffles outside of the diner. Dave sits down Diego on a nearby bench and quietly coaches Diego back into his own mind.  Diego sniffles slightly but looks up to his brother and Dave.

“there we go” Dave smiles “you don’t need to talk if you don’t want to, I’m sure Klaus can speak enough for both of you.”

Diego lets out a chuckle at the comment. He gives a shaky but more defined thumbs up. Klaus gives an indignant sound witch just makes Diego giggle harder.

“Alright,” Dave sighs he leans back an puts his hands in his pockets “ do you want to go home?”

Diego seems to think for a bit before nodding. Dave frowns the smallest amount but says nothing about it. He gently takes Diego’s hand and starts leading him towards the academy. Klaus does not notice how Dave refuses to look him in the eye as they make their way home.

“so, you're the one who Di has been seeing,” Klaus says walking backward

Dave chuckles warmly “just someone he has a donut with every once in a while.”

Klaus narrows his eyes and presses his lips, obviously suspicious of the man. He questions him for the rest of the walk home.  Dave answers to the best of his ability, and Diego stays silent.

Before they know it the three of them are at the house. Diego is acting a little more lucid, and Klaus seems to be satisfied with his questioning. Dave smiles and waves as the two boys make their way up the steps but flinch slightly when Klaus waves back.

As the two walk inside they see their father waiting for them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resource links for this chapter:  
> What to do when someone has a panic attack  
>  Https://medium.com/@gtinari/how-to-handle-someone-elses-anxiety-or-panic-attacks-51ee63f5c23b   
> Domestic abuse resource   
>  (USA) https://www.thehotline.org  
>  (UK) https://www.gov.uk/guidance/domestic-abuse-how-to-get-help  
>  (CA) https://www.justice.gc.ca/eng/cj-jp/fv-vf/help-aide.html  
>  (AUS) https://www.whiteribbon.org.au/find-help/domestic-violence-hotlines/  
> Addiction recourses and help centers:   
>  US: 1-800-662-HELP (4357) or samhsa.gov/find-help/national-helpline   
>  UK: nhs.uk/live-well/healthy-body/drug-addiction-getting-help   
>  CA: thelifelinecanada.ca/addiction   
>  AUS: adf.org.au/help-support


	4. Do You Feel my Heart Saying "Hi"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, this chapter has some hard themes you may want to check the updated tags in case you are sensitive to tougher themes, but I think they are important.   
> also as I was editing this chapter and looking between it and the previous I noted I should have probably put in one chapter between the two, but that would have put me behind schedule. so, instead, I'll at some point post the missing chapter as separate fic or add it later, I think it comes across what happened but now rereading it I know I should have given you all more detail.   
> though with that being said I am super proud of this chapter and how it came out, and i hope you do too.

Five is gone, Ben is dead, Klaus left, Allison got a job, and Vanya walked away. Diego is nineteen and now it is his turn. He isn’t the superhero dad promised he would be, not anymore, or maybe he never was. He wasn’t able to save Ben, or help Klaus, how can he be a hero when he can’t even protect his siblings?  He’s headed out for police academy, maybe he can be an actual hero there.

With nothing more than a hundred dollars in his bank account and the bag slung across his back Diego walks out of the academy. He doesn’t look back.

\--

Diego does not make it through police training.  His mentor told him to ‘come back when he actually has his head on his shoulders.’

  _What does that even mean_ Diego thinks as he sits in his car. The smell of stale cigarette smoke and decaying leather pungent around him. A police radio sitting in his passenger seat flickering to life every few minutes.  It is nearing 3am and it has been a pretty dull night, drunk and disorderly, solicitation; really nothing to get Diego’s adrenaline going. Diego groans in frustration turning his car on and starting down the road, hoping that he may see something that isn’t called in.

  The streets are mostly dead, the lights at this part of town have turned to blinking yellow and red.  The mid-summer heat still clings to the asphalt and the air is still sticky and unpleasant even this late at night. The sound of insects calling out, and distant music the only sounds. The air smells of the warm pavement sometimes cut through by freshly cut grass, or someone’s grand flower gardens. The street lamps buzz their orange hue onto the darkened streets, their light not too different to the sun’s which will rise in just a few hours. 

Diego cruises down the narrow streets of one of the many residential districts. Unsurprisingly there aren’t exactly parties going on out on the streets. Though Diego does see a body shuffling along one of the sidewalks. As he gets closer his concern mounts, it’s hard to tell exactly but there is what looks like an old man making his way down the street.  Fear for the old-timer and his family spikes in Diego’s gut. Knowing those horror stories about old folks getting confused and lost. He pulls up next to the old man while rolling down his window.

“uh hay there” Diego catches the man’s attention. “are you okay?”

The man looks up surprised. He sounds lucid enough as he speaks “uh yes, I’m just on a walk”

“do you know where you're going? Where you are?”

“yes just up to my apartment here on cherry” the man gestures with his cane. The road ahead is indeed cherry. The man narrows his eyes at Diego. Seeming suspicious, before a smile spreads across his face. “Diego!”

Diego has to squint in the harsh light, wondering how this person knows him. Then he recognizes the smile, Diego sputters for a moment. throwing his car into park and jogging over to his old friend. They clasp hands that turns into Dave pulling Diego into a hug.

“Dave,” Diego starts nearly lost for words “it’s nice to see you old man!”

“old!” Dave says in mock offence “who are you calling old? You're the one who’s going gray.”

Diego snorts and claps Dave on his shoulder.

“God how long has it been” Diego sighs “seven? Eight years?”

“too long” Dave returns the slight sadness in his voice evident. Diego takes a step back and smiles at Dave, feeling happier then he has in a while. He takes a moment to look at Dave, he’s older though he still looks as sharp as a tack. He walks with a cane now but doesn’t seem to use it that much. He still has the same stark-white hair, polo and blue jeans Diego saw him so often in before.

“yes,” Dave says again pointing with his cane “my house is just up this way. if you want, I can make us some early breakfast and we can catch up. I don’t think either one of us are sleeping tonight anyway.”

Diego snorts “I’ll drive us up”

Dave smirks and slides into the passenger seat complaining about how close the car is to the ground as he does so. Diego just smiles and says “they don’t make them how they used to.”

Dave snorts and directs Diego to his home. It is a tiny brick apartment building. It’s quaint but looks nicer than Diego’s current living situation.  Diego pulls into the gravel parking lot then follows Dave inside. It takes a few minutes for Dave to get up the stairs, but he refuses Diego's help. They make their way into apartment 213, and both Dave and Diego sigh as the cool air hits them.

Dave mumbles to himself as he turns on the lights.  Diego is taken back by the room as it is filled with light, nearly every square inch of the walls are covered with art. Sketches, paintings, pastels, and everything in between. Small ornaments hang from the ceiling, plants grow by the small window. It feels like the world’s strangest art gallery, but it still works, the colors seem to flow into one another creating a rainbow that stretches the whole of the front room. 

The kitchen and living room are only divided by a small island with barstools. The furniture in the living space is old patched up and worn. The kitchen is well-used but clean. It smells fresh, the potted flowers keeping the air clean without perfume. The place as a whole feel so homey and well lived in.

“sit down I’ll get something for us to drink” Dave says “tea or coffee, I have both”

“coffee” Diego replies.  Dave hums and stars getting together the pot ready. Diego does not sit down though, he is too mesmerized by the art.  He walks around the room taking in all of the portraits, landscapes and still lives. The colors fading from dark blue to white pencil sketches and charcoal. He stops at these. Most of them are on old, stained paper gone yellow with age.  They are gestural enough to make the faces little more than smudges, but discernable enough to make out the uniforms and helmets of the solgers.

“my Klaus… he made those to remember our friends” Dave says gently. He walks up next to Diego “all the ones he could remember at least.”

Diego hums listening to Dave. “the one on top, that’s Red, I don’t remember why we called him that… that one there is Lt. Robert, or as we called him Bobert…”

Dave tells short stories about his lost friends. Pointing out each of the sketches on the wall. Some of them he admitted he didn’t know, but he remembered most of them.  As Diego looks back to the rest of the room, he can almost see some of the men again, Red’s curly hair in the man standing by a tree, Bobert’s square frame standing over a smiling teen.  It is both happy and sad to see all of these people living the lives they didn’t get the chance to have. 

The click and beep of the coffee machine breaks Diego out of his melancholy thoughts and both he and Dave sit down at the island. Diego sips his drink along with Dave, both just happy to be sitting next to each other, for the first time in a long time.  Diego can’t help but let his mind wander and guilt to start eating away at his stomach.

“Dave?” Diego says softly getting the other’s attention “I’m sorry that I didn’t come back”

Dave just smiles softly and places a comforting hand of Diego’s shoulder “you did though, it may have taken you seven years, but you did. And I’m just as much to blame for that as well.”

Dave smile melts “it just became too much after that day. Too painful, i-I couldn’t take seeing you kids like that, and I couldn’t do anything about it. and seeing your Klaus, and how broken he was…”

Dave trails off.

“that was really dumb of me,” Diego snorts slightly “bringing my Klaus. I should have known better”

“you were a kid, and you did what you thought was right. There’s no harm in that. I just know that my Klaus had made his peace with God”

“he was Jewish? I saw the star on his grave.”

Dave shrugs “that was more for me. Klaus said he talked Her a few times, and that she didn’t like him until the end.”

Diego chews on the information for a bit before asking “can I ask hu-how he died?”

Dave leans back in his stool and closes his eyes. “technically pneumonia, but he contracted HIV a few years before. and the two don’t exactly mix... It was during the height of the epidemic, and he went out, and I didn’t go with him.  He found ‘something fun to do’…”

Diego looks at Dave shocked. Dave chews on his cheek and looks to Diego before adding “He was true to me, once we decided to get married. But had other vices, and sometimes they got the better of him.”

Diego stares for a moment awestruck about how much this man has gone through. Diego takes a breath and sighs “I'm so sorry.”

Dave waves him off “it’s not your fault, shit happens. After the diagnosis, we had some great times. He got his act cleaned up, and we went on a road trip across the country. Went to all of the national parks. We saw Queen, and Madonna, it was like we were both teenagers again. He did most of these during that time.”

With the last remark, Dave gestures to the room. Dave sees some of the landmarks now; he smiles at the warm purple pastels of the Grand Canyon, and the cool blues of old faithful. This time something klicks for Diego

“you gave me drawings of his,” Diego states “for my birthday, and Christmas.”

Dave smiles and nods “it’s okay; he loved giving out his art.  He would actually hate that I have all of this here. He would have gotten rid and replaced all of this stuff five times over by now.”

“so what was he like?”  Diego asks. Dave smiles both of their hearts warm, as he starts the next story.

 They stay like that until the sun has risen over the horizon and their coffee has more than gone cold.  Dave talks about his Klaus openly; how he met him, how they fell In love, their close calls on and off the battlefield, the day Dave proposed to his Klaus. They laugh, and they cry, and it feels like no time had passed by the end of it.

“man,” Diego starts. Still recovering from a hard belly laugh after the story of when Klaus pretended to fall off of the Grand Canyon, and some lady literally pissed herself when it happened. “if I didn’t know any better, I’d think your and my Klaus were the same person.”

Diego rubs the tears from his eyes and snorts another laugh down. When he looks to Dave the old man’s smile is gone, replaced by a slight frown. Though as soon as he notices Diego looking, he smiles again, this time not quite reaching his eyes.

Dave stands shakily.  Dave walks to the door Diego follows. The older man sighs and says “I had a really nice time tonight, but I’m feeling a bit tired. We need to do this again, I’ll give you my phone number so we can plan, okay?”

Diego nods, he takes Dave’s number and heads out of the door. Feeling much better then when he walked in. Though there is a guilt and question digging in Diego’s gut as he walks out. _I’d think your and my Klaus were the same person_ echoes in his mind as he walks down the steps, before dismissing the thought with a laugh. _How could my Klaus be there… time travel?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important links for this chapter, and tags have been updated as well. While not some of these may not have talked about directly, I feel like these are important links to have for this chapter.  
> Addiction recourses and help centers:   
>  US: 1-800-662-HELP (4357) or samhsa.gov/find-help/national-helpline   
>  UK: nhs.uk/live-well/healthy-body/drug-addiction-getting-help   
>  CA: thelifelinecanada.ca/addiction   
>  AUS: adf.org.au/help-support  
> Info on the HIV/AIDS epidemic:  
>  Https://www.hiv.gov/hiv-basics/overview/history/hiv-and-aids-timeline   
>  Https://www.history.com/topics/1980s/history-of-aids   
> Low-cost at-home STI testing kit  
>  Https://www.letsgetchecked.com   
> This video helped a lot too and has some important things to say about addiction:  
>  Https://www.youtube.com/watch?V=sixwpwtd0q4  
> I also want to thank The Overly Sarcastic Server’s fanfic chatroom for giving me the confidence to take on these harder topics. At this point I do not feel educated enough to speak about these topics more than what I addressed in this chapter, but if you are courteous about these things I implore you to do your own research, and to make your own decisions about these topics. It is what I am doing right now as well.  
> you can HMU on Tumblr if you'd like at thedegu.tumbr.com I don't bite unless you ask me to


	5. And your lace up boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i got the in-show timeline wrong but I'll just say it's dave's influence that made all of the characters appear in one place

Bad news: the world is supposedly ending tomorrow.

Good news: five is back.

Bad news: Diego can’t find Klaus anywhere.

Good news: that isn’t too strange.

Bad news: Diego is just now realizing that the last time he saw Klaus was before Hazel and Cha-Cha attacked the house.

Diego is walking through the house, checking the massive amounts of rooms and closets and attempting to find any sine of his brother.  As the rooms continue to be empty of any signs of his brother anxiety starts to worm its way into Diego’s throat.  He tells himself that Klaus is probably just out getting high, but he can’t quite put his mind at ease as he makes his way through the mansion.

“Whoa there!” Allison says after Diego nearly crashes into her on the grand staircase. “what’s going on speedy?”

“have you seen Klaus anywhere?” Diego says trying to keep the panic out of his voice

Allison shrugs and shakes her head “no, why.”

“well, I just haven’t seen him since Hazel and Cha-Cha attacked the house.”

A flash of worry crosses Allison’s face, but she quickly pushes it down “he’s probably just out getting high or something.”

Diego sighs and scratches the back of his neck “yeah, but- I don’t know, I just can’t shake this feeling.”

“give it another day before you have a complete meltdown okay?” Allison says with a half laugh.

Diego snorts but doesn’t say anything else. The unspoken truth that the world is supposed to end in that days’ time leaves an awkward air in the room.  Diego is about to leave it when a knock comes from the front door. Diego’s heart beats fast as he pushes past his sister. They both make their way to the door; Diego does not bother looking through the peephole before pushing it open. He gives a small prayer to whoever might be listening as he opens the door. 

Diego blinks in surprise. Because standing before him, holding a large box is Dave.

“Dave, what are you doing here?” Diego asks making a move to take the box from Dave. Dave lets him take the box from his grasp he looks to Alison and gives a small wave

“I’ll explain in a bit,” Dave starts, he looks over to Allison “I have another box in my trunk. Can you help me with it?”

“Diego who is this?” Allison asks.

“Oh, Allison” Diego addresses her “this is my friend Dave, we’ve known each other for a long time. He’s cool.”

Allison doesn’t look completely convinced, but she goes and helps remove the second box out of the back of Dave’s car. The three head back inside the commotion seeming to gather the attention of the others in the house.  Five is already standing in the foyer his hands on his hips and eyes narrowed in distrust. Luthor is peeking his head out of the kitchen and Vanya is standing on the stairs.

“excellent you're all here,” Dave says addressing the room.  For the second time in Diego’s life, he sees that Dave looks nervous. He shifts on his feet, and his eyes flick around the room. “I think it will be easier just to show you what is going on, rather than try and explain… everything. do you have a VHS player?”

Through some bickering and convincing Dave is able to get the tiny tube TV into the foyer. Even more miraculous he is able to convince the whole family to stay and watch the VHS he brought. It takes a moment for the tv to warm up and the video to start but once it does Dave steps out of the way so all of the siblings can see.

The screen is dark, but there is a giggle, and after a moment a smooth voice says “babe, you gotta take the lens cap off.”

“I know that!” Dave’s younger voice says in mock annoyance. There is a flicker, and a click as the lens cap is removed. And shown sitting there in front of the camera is a familiar looking man. He’s older, salt and pepper hair, full goatee and a twinkle in his eye.  Though he is much older Diego immediately knows who it is, he doesn’t even have to raise his ‘Hello’ hand to confirm that it is Klaus.

Vanya gasps and the room goes cold as what is happening sinks in for everyone.

“so…” this older Klaus says “long story short- time travel yay! And I’m probably going to die before I can explain myself to you assholes. Yay again!”

After the second yay, this Klaus starts coughing hard and sputtering. A younger Dave is rushing to his side and fawns over him. 

“Are you alright babe?” The video version of Dave asks “we can try again tomorrow if you want to stop.”

Klaus brushes him off “I'm fine, I'm fine. I need to do this now.”

 Dave nods and backs out of the picture before Klaus continues “so, yeah, after Hazel and Cha-cha attacked the house, they kidnaped me. Tortured me and thanks to Diego’s cop friend I escaped. I stole those asshole’s time machine and ended up in 1963 in the Vietnam war. You know like a normal person does when they need a fix.”

Klaus giggles at his last statement before straightening out “then I fell in love and bing-bang-boom, here I am the almost in the year I was born in! Wouldn’t it be iconic if I died on the night, I was born?  I wonder what would happen if I met myself…”

Klaus trails off and looks into space beyond the camera.

“babe?” Dave’s voice seems to bring Klaus back from his daydream. He smiles warmly past the camera presumably to where Dave is standing.

“sorry,” Klaus says addressing the camera again, running his fingers through his hair nervously “a lot has changed since that day, yesterday for you, but just a few years ago for me. I think I wrote most of it down.  Vanya if you want to give that book to your publisher! I know it will sell more than yours.”

Though the words are healthy there is no malice in his voice. Klaus mutters something under his breath and pulls out a pair of reading glasses and a small journal. Diego has to stifle a laugh seeing his brother wearing something so un-Klaus.

“Alright, next order of business,” Klaus says in a semi-official tone  “this is the last will and testoment of Klaus Katz-Hargreeves…  I leave everything to Dave Katz-Hargreeves. Bye bitches!”

There is a beat of stunned silence, before Klaus busts into laughter. Diego can't help but let out a pained huff when the tension breaks. Klaus’s giggling stops and his smile drops a bit before he addresses the camera again, this time his seriousness no longer mocking or ironic. “but really, I have left Dave a few things to give to all of you.  And a few things I need to say...”

Klaus’s eyes go distant again his frown slightly deepening. Dave comes back into the frame and kneels next to Klaus. Whispering words of encouragement. Klaus looks over to Dave and smiles he doesn’t leave this time.

The Dave in the foyer is going through one of the boxes. Diego sees him pull out two items. A large stack of cards and what looks like a record.

“I guess why break tradition.” Klaus states the camera bringing everyone’s attention back to the recording “Luthor, now that I am older then you, I can say this: get your head out of your ass, dad isn’t the man you thought he was, and you need to learn how to get out of his shadow and be your own person.  Get laid, join a club, now live a little!”

With this statement, Dave walks over to Luthor and hands him the items he took from the box. He goes back to the box and pulls out another stack of letters and a small book.

“for you Diego, I want to say more or less the same thing. You're a good man. You don’t need to prove that to anyone… if you can save the world by driving around one junky, then you saved it thousands times over. Thank you for being the third best brother in the world.”

Diego is handed the items; he doesn’t look down or away from the tv again.

“Allision, Allision, Allision. You aren’t as mature as you think you are. Even though you're the only one with a kid, does not mean you have had more life experience than any other person in this family.  I love you sis, and I can only say this because I love you, but you need to step off of your high horse every once in a while and learn some goddamn _empathy_.

“five, I don’t know what to say. I think we are the same age now… huh, or at least close, I can’t remember how old you said you were. That whole week is a _bit_ of a blur now. I hope you saved the world; I’m sure you have it all figured out by now. But hey, if you ever want to head down my way and time try to come around the mid-70s that shit was _crazy, you’d hate it.”_

There is a long pause and Klaus shifts in his chair Dave squeezes his hand gently “uh, yeah, I guess Ben you're next. I guess all I can say is thank you, and you don’t need to stick around anymore; to make" Shure I don’t kill myself or anything… I mean unless you want to haunt Five witch is totally cool too, but hey! Maybe we can hang out now, get that brunch we were always planning… shit”

Klaus takes a few rattily breaths, the uncertain nature of the statement burning Diego’s heart. Klaus shakes his head and smiles softly then continues “lastly but surely not leastly, Vanya! Yay, woo! But seriously, don’t let Di or Luthor tell you otherwise, you were and are the best of us.  You went through all of the same shit as us and didn’t even have powers? to help you along! How did you do that, Jiminy Christmas, your tougher then all of us added together. Don’t you forget that!

“so yeah, you probably have a lot of questions, and I’m sure between Five and Dave you’ll get through them… also, don’t be mad at Dave; he only did what I asked him to do. And somehow I convinced him that all of this shit is real.”

The Dave on the tape chuckles “I kind of had to believe once you started flying”

“Yeah well, you're still dumb for believing that I'm a _gay_ - _time-traveling-superhero._ ”

“yes but, your _my_ gay-time-traveling-superhero” Dave says as he stands up.  Klaus stands slowly after him. Both of their heads cut off by the frame, but Klaus crouches down and smiles. He raises his ‘goodbye’ hand before walking up to the camera and turning it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any educational notes for the end of this chapter. I guess you can still check out my Tumblr if you want to through thedegu.tumblr.com  
> I post a lot of TUA and DnD if that's what you're into  
> also, I spit this last chapter into two, so y'all get one more chapter yay! your compliments and kudos have been a saving grace over the past few days thank you so much!


	6. I know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter to close us out, a short chapter sandwich. sorry it took a bit to get this chapter out, I did not expect it to exist so it bumped into some school work, but it is out and I hope you enjoy the conclusion of Ring of Keys

The Hargreeves household is warm, the sound of gentle music fills the house. A cool breeze blows through the open windows and doors. The smell of baking bread and fresh cut grass makes the house comfortable, as the remaining Hargreeves siblings go about their business.

Allison helps mom out in the kitchen.  The two of them talking and working around each other. Luthor attempts to help too, but his large frame and uncoordinated hands do little to assist in the delicate operations.  Instead, he has taken it on himself to be the DJ filling the house with life.

Five lounges in a chair much too large for him in the foyer. His short legs swung over the armrest. He thumbs through a hand-written notebook and periodically looks at a set of Polaroids sitting on the table next to him. Sometimes he looks up and asks questions, or interjects to the nearby conversation, and Dave smiles and answers to the best of his ability. Interrupting the game of cards he is playing with Diego whenever he does so.

It's strange how Dave has fit into the family. His calm, stable presence feels like a missing puzzle piece, and the house itself feels both normal and odd now. Like a stock photo, too perfect but so nice for the time being.  Sure, the family has had fights since finding out the truth and there were heated words after the video. Hurt feelings and a sense of betrayal until everyone took a deep breath and realized that them fighting wouldn’t be what Klaus would want. Actually, it is the exact opposite of what he would have wanted. they failed him too many times before, they were done failing him now. 

There is still the constant tension between Diego and Luthor that will probably never resolve. And Five is still struggling to figure where he stands in this new future, but they are making it work. Maybe it’s because some of them actually took Klaus’s words to heart, or perhaps it is the feeling of having an actual functional adult in the building.Though overall with everything considered, the Hargreeves are much better off a month after the world was supposed to end.

Vanya makes her way through the halls carrying a green case. Humming as she walks, the small tune enough to focus her powers in a non-destructive manner. She smiles at Allison as she walks by the kitchen Mom and Luthor wave when they notice her presence as well. Vanya walks into the foyer, where Five Dave and Diego are lounging.

Five does not look up from his reading as she enters, but Dave and Diego both give a greeting as she sits down at the card table with them. Vanya pulls out her typewriter and a spiral-bound notebook. The notebook is solid dark blue. Though there is writing that reads 1/6. The outside might be unadorned, but the inside is heavy with photos, pressed flowers, and drawings. She smiles at Dave as she pulls out the items. Diego huffs slightly mumbling about how they were playing a game. Vanya ignores his complaints and gets to work typing the first page:

‘editor’s note:

My brother left many things for us after he went, these books for me, a set of records for Luthor, a large portrait of Allison and Clare for Allison, the briefcase and notes on his new powers for Five, and a photo album for Diego. He also left us letters, and notes for our birthdays and Christmases he wouldn’t get to see.  Part of me is saddened that he won’t be here to give the wedding cards or the any of the five hundred other cards he wrote, but I know he will be here with us when we open them.

Klaus also left us with messages, with memories with this book. I don’t know if you will believe it if I wasn’t there and didn’t grow up alongside him I don’t think I would believe it either.

Some might resent him for his choices, I know I did for a long time. But now after I ask myself “why would he stop” rather than “why won’t he stop” I think I understand better.

 Though Klaus may have said I was the strongest out of all of us. I don’t believe it, his power was worse than being normal; he saw the dead, mangled and calling to him every hour of every day.  How can that be easier than living in the quiet?

He laughed through the pain, he refused to give up after everything he had been through.  he chose to love even though the world hated him. How could you call a man like that weak? How can you call a man who decided to be with the one he loved weak?

Number Four, The Séance, Klaus Hargreeves, whatever someone might call him. My brother was indeed the most extraordinary out of all of us.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all of the support for this fic. this is by far one of my personal favorites I have ever written and the support I have gotten for it has been mindblowing. It has been a ride writing this fic and I hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as I have. This fic like so many before has been therapy for me and being able to share it with everyone here has been helpful as usual. so thank you so much for reading my fic and if you want you can stop by my Tumblr and say hi (thedegu.tumbr.com) or if you want to maybe check out my ko-fi? (ko-fi.com/thedegu)  
> if not, that's cool too. I just wanted to say thank you nonetheless. the best thing you could have done for me is read this fic, so thank you to everyone who has done that.  
> <3


End file.
